Cullen Rule
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Summary: Cullen Rule Sequel to Edward's Addiction : The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Cullen Rule

Sequel to Edward's Addiction

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

~o0o~

A/N: Hopefully this sequel will answer the questions that were still open at the end of Edward's Addiction.

How does Bella's damping work?

Will Bella learn to control whatever this gift is?

Will Carlisle be able to use it?

Will Bella and Edward allow Carlisle to use their gifts?

~o0o~

Chapter 1

The new and official quarters that housed the Cullen Family Home Office was a buzzing bee hive of activity.

Vampires from all over the World were coming to pay their respects to the new Leaders of the Vampire world and to try an curry favor of varying kinds from Carlisle.

Each and everyone of those seeking an audience with Carlisle had to first be scanned by Edward. What the majority of the Vampire World didn't know was how good a mind reader Edward really was. Those wishing to see Carlisle were asked to sit in the reception area until Carlisle was ready to see them. It was then that Edward would stand outside the room and listen to their thoughts. If there was nothing that indicated any purpose for the visit other than that stated, then they would be allowed to see Carlisle.

Since Edward had been forced to used his ability more, it'd developed to where he could access all the thought processes of those wanting to talk to Carlisle. Surface thoughts were easy to hide for most all of the older vampires, but now Edward found he could delve much deeper and was able to see if they represented a threat to the Cullen Family. The real beauty of these improvements to Edward's "hearing" thoughts was he didn't have to have line of sight, nor touch to do it. All he had to do was concentrate upon that particular individual or place they were in or for thoughts to be so strong he couldn't block them out.

~o0o~

Edward was spending so much time working for Carlisle, that Bella had a great deal of time on her own. She wasn't being idle however, she'd been working with Eleazar trying to decide if she really had a "talent" or not.

What Eleazar finally figured out was that Bella was a Shield and very powerful at that.

This meant Bella could keep all other forms of vampiric talent on a mental level at bay, but could not keep physical forms of attack out.

It was determined that Bella needed to learn to control the shield by pulling it into her so that only she was effected by it and to release it when needed to cover others. This was not as easy as Bella had imagined it would be.

Eleazar was very patient with Bella. They spent hours away from the house working on controlling it. Bella would almost have it, then get distracted and lose what progress she'd made.

"Bella, you are far too hard on yourself. You are just days old into your vampire life and still have to deal with what you've become and all the wonders that this new life holds for you. Please try and be patient." Eleazar pleaded.

"I know all that Eleazar." Bella huffed. "I just miss Edward so much. I can't get near him when he's working because I dampen his abilities too much, and I just miss Edward so much." The last emphasized how much a mated pair needed to be together. They'd become extensions of the other. Edward was also suffering from the forced separation.

"I know Bella. I really do understand." Eleazar smiled at Bella. "Just look how far you've come in just hours after being born into this life." He laid a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder, then, "Ok let's try this again."

Bella sighed heavily and faced him, "Okay. Let's go."

An hour or so later, Edward went to look for Bella. He was surprised that he could hear Eleazar. "_Maybe Bella has succeeded_!" he thought, and raced through the trees to where he knew them to be now.

"Bella!" Edward called when he saw her standing facing Eleazar in the meadow, "There you are. I could hear Eleazar but not you. You've made progress!"

"You could hear me?" Eleazar gasped. "I guess it's a good thing you came looking for us then because I hadn't a clue."

"Now that I'm here, want to do a quick experiment?" Edward asked Bella as he enveloped her in his arms. "I'm missed you so. I feel complete again now. I really need some time alone with you. Carlisle has given me the day off as he's taking some down time also." He nuzzled Bella ear and neck."

"Sure" Bella replied, "as long as it's a quick one!"

Eleazar laughed and smiled hugely at the pair before him. "What do you suggest Edward as the experiment?"

"I'd like to see the range of her control for now." Turning to Bella, "Can you expand it to cover Eleazar?"

Bella frowned, then concentrated a moment, "Can you hear Eleazar?"

"No, I can't." Edward replies. "Eleazar you and Bella back apart until I ask you to stop" Edward had continued.

When both Bella and Eleazar were standing on the opposite sides of the meadow, Edward finally told them to stop.

"I can hear you now Eleazar." Turning to Bella, "Wow, that impressive Luv. How are you doing?"

Bella came flying into Edward's waiting arms. "Really!? Woo Hoo! Now let's go have sex! I need to reconnect with you Edward. I've felt so empty. I really have missed you. This means I don't have to stay away from you anymore?"

Bell was covering Edward with kisses.

Through the kisses Edward answered Bella, "Yes, me too, Yes" in answer to your questions!"

Looking for Eleazar he was no where to been seen.

"Since we are alone right now..." No more words were necessary. Bella and Edward became a jumble of arms and legs. They loved each other for hours, right there in that meadow. It would become one of the couple's favorite places in the forest.

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen Rule - Sequel to Edward's Addiction

Chapter 2

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sequel to Edward's Addiction:

Bella is now a vampire and still very much in love with Edward. Together they are trying to understand why when people are around Bella, Edward can hear others thoughts. The Cullen Family is now the rulers of the Vampire World and there appear to be plots within plots to bring them down too.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

~o0o~

~o0o~

Chapter 2

When the Sun came up Bella and Edward were still in "their" meadow. Regretfully, Edward told Bella goodbye for the day. If she had been capable of crying now, she would have.

"Baby, Love, don't cry. Hopefully after today and your practicing with Eleazar you'll have so much control you'll be able to come work with me at HQ." Edward kissed his Love on the top of her head and left for his place by Carlisle's side working to bring a continued peace to the Vampire World.

Bella sat down on a nearby log and watched the meadow became colorful once more. The birds were singing in the trees; butterflies were dancing from flower to flower as well the honey bees. Everything was so sharp and clear to her now. She seemed to be able to hear everything.

"...so your sure the Cullen kid's not there? You know he's a mind reader and Sam's not sure just how far he can hear or how deeply he can read." A female voice was saying.

"Not to worry. We've got it covered." A deep male voice responded. "Sam's got an appointment this morning with The Cullen and after that, it's going to be moot if the Cullen kid hears anything or not."

"Wait, did you hear that?" The female voice asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. You're really spooked about this little action aren't you?" The male voice tried to sooth.

~o0o~

Bella had climbed into the highest tree she could find on the fringe of the meadow and caught sight of the pair of humans that had been talking. Humans? She had to warn Carlisle and Edward.

Bella flitted through the tree tops until she reached the clearing where Cullen HQ was located. Dropping to the ground she started walking towards the entrance while punching in Edward's cell number.

"Hey, glad I caught you. I just over heard some human's talking about something going to happen this morning when someone named Sam comes in for his appointment with Carlisle." Bella reported.

"Interesting. Come in Love, meet me at reception." Edward instructed.

~o0o~

"Who is Sam, Edward?"

"Sam is the under chief of the local American Indian tribe, and it's said that this tribe has the ability to shape shift into wolves and bears, and they supposedly are able to sense when a vampire is near." Edward looked at Bella, "and you don't think they knew you were there?"

Bella thought for a moment, "The female said she thought she'd heard something, but the male said he didn't hear anything."

"Hmm," Edward stroked his lower lip with his index finger thinking, then continued, "that must mean your shield kept them from sensing your presence. That is interesting. I think we should test this somehow." Looking contemplatively again, "But how do we go about testing it?"

After a few more moments of thought Edward continued, "We need to talk to Carlisle. He at least needs to hear first hand what you overheard."

Edward took Bella's hand and pulled her along to a bank of elevators. She knew that there were no upper floors to the complex but she'd not realized how many lower floors there were. "I hadn't realized how deep this place was" she remarked.

"Just wait until you see how the joint is furnished and finished. It looks like a seat of government should look." Edward was proud of what his family had managed to build. There had been some human construction workers who'd been hired thinking they were digging a storage facility for atomic waste and had signed a stack of non-disclosure forms so they wouldn't tell anyone about the site. All the outfitting and interior design had been laid out by Esme and carried out by the entire Cullen clan, including the Denali branch. It had taken them a very short time but it had been done well.

On the very last floor, the elevator came to rest and the double doors opened upon a very well appointed hall with wood paneled walls, and solid looking carved wooden doors. There were small tables beside each of the doors with attractive vases filled with what looked like beautiful live flowers.

There was expensive looking art works hanging on the walls here and there. The lighting appeared to be natural and coming through what looked like intermittent sky lights. The effect was that the hallway didn't seem to be 10 stories under the ground. Bella was impressed.

~o0o~

"Come in, Edward and, Bella is that you too?"

"Carlisle, Bella has over heard a conversation between what were two Quileute tribe members." Edward informed Carlisle.

Carlisle looked to Bella for confirmation and explanation.

"Yes, I was up in the tree tops just taking in the forest when I heard two people talking, and not too loudly, but not whispering either." Bella paused, "The female thought she heard something or someone, but the male she was with said she was just hearing things. Anyway, what they'd been talking about before was something about Sam having an appointment with you this morning and that something was going to happen at that time and I had the 'impression' it wasn't something very nice. Edward thought you should know." Bella finished as she sat down.

Carlisle was nodding his head, he then stared at Edward, "Bella's not blocking you right now is she?"

Edward grinned. "That's more news for us to share. Bella has learned to control the distance of her gift, that is draw it tightly around her. I still can't 'hear' her, but I can still hear others when I'm close to her, very close to her."

This last caused Edward to smile brightly, and Bella to drop her eyes. If she'd still be capable of blushing, she would be.

"That's wonderful news you two." Carlisle then turned serious. "About Sam, his appointment is in about 15 minutes, Edward. Who all do you think we should alert, if anyone?"

Edward listened for moment, and shook his head. "I can hear Sam coming from the Reservation, and he's alone and not thinking anything covert, but then they all now that I can read minds, and that I have a fair range. I think we need Alice and quick."

Just as the words came out of Edward's mouth, there was a knock on Carlisle's office door, followed by it's opening and revealing Alice, with a slightly panicked look on her face. "Carlisle, we have to get you out of here, something very bad is about to happen!"

None of the office's occupants paused to ask questions. They all flew up the 20 plus staircases to the surface. As they were fleeing, the announcement went through the floors to evacuate the building and to be cautious once the surface level was reached.

People were still coming from the underground office complex when there was a very large rumble and the ground rose up and settled down again with a very loud boom coming from the complex.

~o0o~


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen Rule

Sequel to Edward's Addiction

Chapter 3

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

~o0o~

~o0o~

Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Just as the words came out of Edward's mouth, there was a knock on Carlisle's office door, followed by it's opening and revealing Alice, with a slightly panicked look on her face. "Carlisle, we have to get you out of here, something very bad is about to happen!"_

_People were still coming from the underground office complex when there was a very large rumble and the ground rose up and settled down again with a very loud boom coming from the complex._

_~o0o~_

Edward writhed on the ground, as if in extreme pain, holding his head.

Bella fell to her knees and tried to get Edward's attention. It occurred to her that he might be hearing all the thoughts at once of everyone in the general area – an over load of thoughts.

Bella relaxed for a moment and extended her block to include Edward. This action seemed to be working and Edward visibly relaxed.

"What the hell happened to Edward!" Emmett bellowed as he ran up to the prostrate Edward and kneeling Bella.

Edward shook his head looking bewildered. It was Bella who answered.

"I think Edward got a psychic over load – too many thoughts."

Edward nodding agreement with Bella. "Yes, I believe she's right. Everyone's thoughts about what happened, was happening. Just too much. I've never felt that before, and frankly, I never want to feel it ever again. I think some actually died..." he left his sentence hanging in the air.

"What's wrong Lov!" Bella started to panic again.

Edward looked at Bella. "Did you block me from thoughts?"

"Yes, it was the only think I could think to do. You looked like you were have a severe migraine." Bella replied.

"Good job Bella!" Emmett boomed. "Now, let's see if we can make anything of this mess.

Emmett and Jasper left Bella and Edward walking over to what used to be the entrance into the new government's public entrance. There was now a huge hole in the ground where that entrance had once been.

~o0o~

"Edward, I know it's painful, but we need to know if there's anyone still trapped below in that wreckage, and if there is, we must get to them and get them out.

Grimacing, Edward told Bella to retract her blocking field but to be ready to replace it at once. Bella was holding Edward's hand and squeezed it to let him silently know that she was there and would be ready to act at the first sign of a problem.

Slowly Bella started to draw in her field of influence, watching Edward's expression closely. He winched slightly but didn't seem to appear to be in trouble.

Nodding, "Yes, I can hear several that are trapped in there, somewhere, but I can't tell just where. Sorry." Edward's head fell into his hands.

Bella quickly snapped her shield around Edward once more. He looked up into her eyes, grateful that she'd not waited for him to ask.

Emmett, Jasper and several other family members began to haul huge chunks of concrete and I beams out of the hole. It took about 2 days, but finally all of those who'd been trapped and Edward could hear were retrieved and brought up to the surface.

~o0o~

Meanwhile, Carlisle met with the Chief of the Quileute Tribe, Quil Ateara III to see if anything could be gotten from him.

The Chief just stood there with 4 of his tribe members flanking him. They'd assumed the stereotypical Native American stance, with the feet shoulder width, arms folded across their chests and stoic expressions on their dark faces.

Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper accompanied Carlisle to this meeting.

"Quil." Carlisle nodded to the chief.

"Carlisle." Chief Ateara responded.

Edward was on high alert listening to everyone in the clearing, and further out. His phone chirped. It was a text from Alice.

_Carlisle isn't going to get any information from them. Things are in a huge flux right now. Be careful. Come home. A_

Edward text back. _K. E _

Edward handed his phone to Carlisle to see what Alice had to say.

Carlisle nodded. Looking at Quil, "Do you know anything about the bomb blast at our Government Compound?"

Chief Ateara just shook his head.

All eyes turned to Edward, who shook his head "no".

"Then I guess there's no use in our being here is it. We're sorry about Sam, please tell his father and wife that we've extended our condolences," as Carlisle spoke he was turning away from the Chief.

"But Emily was with Sam when he left for the appointment..." one of those flanking their Chief muttered.

Chief Ateara hissed through his teeth, effectively ending the sentence.

"Never the less Quil, we are very sorry for your loss. I haven't see the video feed yet, but from what I was told, Sam came in alone carrying a box filled with what looked like explosives. As soon as I see the feed, I'll let you know." Carlisle's voice was pitched with sympathy and understanding.

The Chief snorted, turned on his heels and left the clearing.

"Well, that went well," Bella snarked as she watched the backs of the Quileute disappearing into the forest.

~o0o~

Back at Cullen House, they talked over what they learned and didn't learn from the exchange with the Tribe members.

"The only thing we learned was that Emily Young Uley left with Sam this morning, but she didn't come into the compound with him. We need to find her." Carlisle stating the obvious.

Not an hour later, Jasper called Carlisle saying he'd found Emily's body about a hundred yards from where the entrance to the government compound used to stand. "She's got her throat ripped out, and to top it off, Sam's body was within one hundred feet of her in the same condition. He was hanging upside down from on a tree limb, and his feet were tied to that limb."

When Carlisle told them all what Jasper had found they all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Then who do we have on tape?" Emmett voiced what they'd all been thinking, "and who walked the explosives into the reception area?"

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen Rule

Sequel to Edward's Addiction

Chapter 4

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

~o0o~

~o0o~

Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Not an hour later, Jasper called Carlisle saying he'd found Emily's body about a hundred yards from where the entrance to the government compound used to stand. "She's got her throat ripped out, and to top it off, Sam's body was within one hundred feet of her in the same condition. He was hanging upside down from on a tree limb, and his feet were tied to that limb."_

_When Carlisle told them all what Jasper had found they all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. _

"_Then who do we have on tape?" Emmett voiced what they'd all been thinking, "and who walked the explosives into the reception area?"_

_~o0o~_

The entire Cullen Clan and the other individuals picked to run the other area's of the Vampire world were standing and sitting around in a large circle outside the Cullen Home. There were now guards stationed within the woods surrounding the home.

"Clearly, it was a mistake to try and centralize everything here." Carlisle was pacing back and forth more or less talking to himself. "We need to spread out for our protection. Each Region will have to keep in close constant contact with everyone else." More pacing and mumbling, "How do we maintain a governing body with all the distance between us?" Carlisle came to a stop as Alice placed herself in front of him.

"Carlisle, may I speak?" Alice asked quietly.

"Humm? Oh yes, Alice. I'm sorry. What is you'd like to say?" Carlisle still looked very distracted, but he stilled and looked to Alice.

"I have _seen_ that _we_, The Cullen Clan and Extended Family, will still be in charge of the Vampire World for many centuries to come..." Alice paused while those there began to mummer approval.

Clearing her throat for their attention, Alice continued. "I _see _the Cullen Family still in the America's, but not here in Washington State. I can't tell exactly where we'll be, it _seems_...warmer. We are together and I know we're in constant contact with everyone that's appointed with the tasks of helping with the burden of rulership."

Carlisle searched for Edward, "Is what Alice says a good representation of what she was seeing?" Knowing that as Alice saw it, Edward also saw.

Nodding, Edward agreed with Alice assessment and had nothing more to add to it.

Alice stepped forward and put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. I didn't see this happening. Someone was able to block my visions. I think that individual is dead now because there's no interference." Alice had her head cocked to one side as if she were listening to something.

There was a gasp from Bella. "Was it me causing the problem Alice?" Bella asked in a very small voice.

Edward pulled Bella back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"No...I don't _feel_ it was you Bella. Now that I'm free of it, it felt masculine." Alice's eyes were huge. Something occurred to her and now she was seeing it as it had played out. "Oh No! This is huge. New talents have developed, or they are just now being used."

~o0o~

" No...not Bella's gift, something else..." Alice is once again lost in the future events she's able to see.

"Something new, but not new." Grimacing as if in pain, Alice continues to stare into what only Alice can see, but Edward can witness.

"They're not human, but they are not, undead either." both Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"Something one of Uley's backups was thinking when we met with them, but something I didn't think anything of at the time." Edward was thinking out loud.

Alice turned to Edward with quizzical expression on her face, "What Edward?"

"Face Dancer. It clearly had nothing to do with either Sam or blowing up headquarters, so I didn't give it anymore thought until now...something Alice saw made me think of it."

"I remember Maria making reference to a Face Dancer a long time ago. Is Maria still here?" Jasper's eye searches the crowd.

A small dark haired woman pushes her way through the assembled vampires to where Jasper is standing. "Yes Jasper, I'm still here."

Alice bristled and clasped Jasper's hand.

He looks down at Alice and smiles lovingly, then to Maria, "Do you remember when you told me about Face Dancers?"

"Yes, they gave me some grief several hundred years ago, but I took care of them. Thought I'd wiped the bastards out!" Maria stated proudly.

"Maria, please explain to Carlisle how you became involved with these Face Dancers and how you managed to defend and defeat them" Jasper was a little exasperated with the little Mexican woman who'd once been his lover.

Now all attention was focused on Maria. "Yes I had dealings with them about 150 years before I found you. They were a force to be reckoned with, but my numbers finally overcame them. They managed to kill a great many of my allies before I was able to figure out just who it was and why they were killing off my friends." Maria snorted.

"They are Native American Skin Walkers and practiced black magic – which I'm not really opposed to, if it's being used for me," Jasper cleared his throat, "anyway" Maria continued, "I managed to catch one of them and he told me all about what he was, what they could do and where they were located, before I finally killed him." Maria looked very proud of herself.

"So, tell us about what you were told and how you managed to stop them, please." Carlisle was getting upset with Maria too. He was beginning to have second thoughts about giving her any kind of an important job with in the new Vampire government.

"Ok, okay. Don't get your pantaleta in a bunch!" Maria snapped, "I'm getting there. Give a girl a chance to remember past victories, please."

Carlisle nodded his head for Maria to continue.

"Many of my friends started disappearing and it was disturbing since we were all within the walls of my city and no one could come in or leave without us knowing about it. It was just by accident I witnessed someone being beheaded and was able to personally catch the killer. We found out that a group of Native American Indians were responsible. They called themselves Face Dancers, because they had the ability to change their facial features to become someone else. That's how they were in the city. I was able to have the rest of them caught because the original, I caught, spilled his guts.

"They are capable to replicate anyone they choose. The only time you could possibly discover them was in direct sun light because they don't 'sparkle' as we do. I was able to call a meeting outside the city walls so I could see everyone and if they did or didn't sparkle. It was a task too as we had over 500 followers and friends that had to be looked at. I did it under the guise of taking a census of talents. Since it was mandatory, I was able to discover just who was missing and who'd been copied. Frankly it was quite unnerving."

When Maria was done, there was stunned silence.

Carlisle started pacing again. "More Native American's to deal with, as if the Quileute Wolves weren't enough to contend with." Carlisle turned and looked at Maria, "Is there anything else you can tell us about them, how to discover, etc?"

Maria shook her head "No, I'm sorry Amigo. I've told you everything I know. They are killed quite easily, they are more human than not. They taste awful though!" The look of disgust on Maria's face was almost comical.

"Well now. We'll have to figure out some way to tell if we've been infiltrated." Carlisle looked at Edward.

"I haven't 'heard' anything out of the ordinary, but I'll try to keep a little more open." Edward sighed as Bella squeezed his hand.

"Alright, Edward is going to try and keep a closer 'ear' out and see if he discovers anything different. We really need to see if the Quileute will help in anyway. Sam and Emily were part of their family and they were murdered brutally, and replaced."

Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number for the tribal Chief Ateara "Quil, we found Sam and Emily." Pausing to listen. "Yes, they are both dead, and no, it was not at a Vampire's hand." Carlisle listened again, "Yes I called to ask you about returning their bodies to you so you can see for yourself..." again listening. "Jasper found them, we'll be happy to meet you at the place they were left. We haven't moved them or touched them." Carlisle looked up at Jasper to make sure his last pronouncement was correct.

Jasper nodded.

"Alright Quil, here's Jasper. He'll tell you exactly where the bodies are. I'll meet you there with my usual body guards." With that. Carlisle handed the phone to Jasper.

When Jasper handed the phone back to Carlisle, it was the signal to follow Jasper to where he'd found the dead Quileute.

~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen Rule

Chapter 5

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

~o0o~

Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number for the tribal Chief Ateara "Quil, we found Sam and Emily." Pausing to listen. "Yes, they are both dead, and no, it was not at a Vampire's hand." _

~o0o~

"Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett, I want you to accompany me to the where Sam and Emily were killed. Also I want about 15 others high up in the trees, just in case the Quileute can't hold it together. Alice, maybe you can glean something from the scene, and Edward, you know to listen to everything. No thought is to be ignored. When we get back, we'll go over everything with a fine tooth comb." Carlisle was giving direction as they all started running toward to where they were to meet Chief Ateara.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke as they continued to run, "See if you can spot the one who had the words face dancer in his mind. He most likely knows more, or suspects and we need to talk to him, as I'm sure the Chief will also."

Edward nodded.

Moments later the Vampires came upon the grisly scene of Sam and Emily's bodies.

Edward started to get Emily down from the tree but Carlisle told him to leave her alone. He didn't want vampire scent on the body any stronger than it was already.

The Quileute arrived just behind the Vampires. At first the Shape Shifters quivered when met with the sight of the mangled bodies of Sam and Emily. Those who were in their wolf shape began howling. The howl was picked up through out the forest. It was truly mournful sound.

Several of the group that'd come with their Chief made as if to attack the Vampires, but the Chief commanded them to stop. Jacob Black, one of the candidates for the chief when Chief Ateara passed approached the bodies and smelled them.

"The stench of Vampire is very faint Chief. All I can smell is a human and something else, I don't recognize the odor." Jacob reported to his Chief, then turning to the Vampires, "I apologize for assuming it was you who killed our brother and sister."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you Jacob. It would seem we have a common enemy. Could we work together to bring justice to who ever it was that murdered your family and tried to destroy mine as well, to say nothing of the destruction of our new built government seat." Carlisle then extended his right hand toward Chief. Quil Ateara dropped his chin to his chest momentarily, then raised his head and meat Carlisle steady gaze. He then too extended his right hand to grasp Carlisle's.

Carlisle caught Edward's eye and received a very brief nod to acknowledge the one who had thought "face dancer" before was among the tribesmen present. Edward walked up to Carlisle and spoke so only he could hear what Edward had to say, "Embry Call".

"Chief Ateara, may we speak with Embry Call?" Carlisle asked.

Embry started and began backing up.

Chief Ateara called to Embry to come to him.

Embry froze in his place.

"Embry, come here. Carlisle is our friend. You will not show disrespect toward him." Even though Chief Ateara was old, his voice showed he would not tolerate Embry not talking to Carlisle.

Two of the other Quileute flanked him as he came to stand beside the Chief.

There was no misunderstanding the hostility being directed toward Carlisle.

"Embry, just one quick question and then you are free to go about your business." Carlisle's said, and continued, "What do you know of Face Dancers?"

Embry blanched, "Nnn, nothing."

The Chief looked sharply at Embry, then turned to Carlisle. "Why do you ask that Carlisle?"

"The last time we met, Edward heard Embry thinking about Face Dancers with a worried tone to the name. Since it was not Sam who delivered the bomb to our headquarters, and the video clearly shows the individual who did looked like Sam. We've received intelligence that there are Face Dancers who want to harm not only us, but you as well."

Chief Ateara dropped his chin down to his chest and let out a long sigh. He turned to squarely face face Embry. "Tell me, son. Do you know anything about this?"

Embry was clearly not happy. He was squirming and sweating and running his hands through his hair. "I was approached by them OK, but I turned them down. I told them to leave us alone, and they left. I should have known they wouldn't give up that easily. The ones I spoke with really hate the Vampire World, but I didn't know they felt the same towards us. Honestly." Embry was about to cry he was so frightened.

The Chief laid his hands on the boy's shoulders and shushed him. "There now, it's ok. We need to talk about this more." He then looked at his pack behind him. "Jacob, you stay along with two others you want, and the rest of you go back to the res. I need to have further talk with the Cullen's."

Embry turned like he was going to leave also, "Not you Embry, son, you need to be the one doing the talking."

The remainder of the pack left as directed.

~o0o~

Sometime later, in the clearing behind the Cullen House, all those chosen to be area heads and their seconds were gathered around Carlisle.

"Thanks to Edward's gift we know for sure now that four Face Dancers approached Embry Call about doing some 'mischief' towards us, but he swore, and Edward confirmed, that he knew nothing about what their plans had been. We don't know if Sam was a part of the plan to destroy our newly built headquarters. The Chief had sent Sam here to work out a new treaty with the Vampire Nation since he felt the new governing body would be more inclined to keep a treaty. We know that Emily was known to be accompanying her husband here and planned on waiting outside for him so they could walk back together. We know what Bella over heard, so that raises more questions. Were there more of the Tribe involved than Embry was aware of? There were four Face Dancers and since only one was killed in the blast that leaves 3 more roaming around somewhere. We must all be more aware of the dangers than we have in the past."

With that, the Vampires went about the rest of their day, but Carlisle called Edward over. "I have a little job for you Edward. I need you to sneak onto the Quileute reservation but hide up in the trees and listen to see if you can pick up anything. Do you want to take anyone with you?"

"No, unless it's Bella. I think she would be a great help to me." Edward spoke so only Carlisle would hear what he had to say.

Carlisle looked at Edward with a question. Edward heard what Carlisle was wanting to know and shook his head. "She's quite controlled now. She's been practicing and she can block others from sensing her and not block outside thoughts. I think she's going to be a great help to us, I'm lucky she let me catch her, Carlisle." The last part of the sentence had Edward smirking.

"Ok Edward, you and Bella go on. It's probably better to have her along. Everyone knows how much in love you two are and it'll look less like a recon than a tryst." Carlisle.

Edward called Bella to him, took her hand and they ran off into the forest.

~o0o~


	6. Chapter 6

Cullen Rule

Vampire Rules and Regulations

Chapter 6

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

~o0o~

~o0o~

Chapter 6

Carlisle was in his study in the Big House when he overheard an altercation going on at the back of the house in the meadow there. At Vampire speed he was out of the house and into the yard.

"What's going one here?" Carlisle demanded.

What he saw was about 50 vampire of definite Asian descent arguing with two in the center of the group who were circling each other about to spring. The two in the center didn't seem to hear Carlisle, but those standing around turned almost as one when they heard his raised voice. Carlisle didn't raise his voice. That's what got their attention.

Emmett struggled through the crowd to Carlisle's side. "One Vampire clan wants to do something, I'm not quite sure what, and another doesn't want it to happen. I suspect it has something to do with honor."

"I see, come with me Emmett." Carlisle waded through the group of Asian Vampires and stepped into the center with the two circling Vampires. He motioned to Emmett to restrain one while he took the other.

That got their attentions.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle demanded again.

~o0o~

Later, after Carlisle managed to get the crowd to disperse, he called a meeting of all the World wide area heads. They assembled themselves in no time and Carlisle was able to get down to business immediately.

"I've come to the realization that we need Rules and Regulations that every Vampire needs to follow or suffer the consequences, and what those consequences should be." Someone started to speak but Carlisle held up his hand, "No, let me finish. What I want from each of you is a list of what you think those Rules and Regulations and the penalties for disobeying them should be. I want them within 2 hours and then I shall go through them a come up with the final list of what they shall be."

There was mutters and mummers within the leadership rank and file.

Again, Carlisle held up his hand for quiet. "Everyone of you swore your support to me and vowed that you would accept my say as final. Have any of you changed your minds?"

Carlisle's question was greeted with silence.

"Fine. Now in two hours I want to have in my possession a list from each of your areas, so work together and do it now. We must have order." Carlisle turned on his heel and went back into the house.

Immediate family gathered around Carlisle and looked out the window. What they saw surprised even Carlisle. Each Ethnic grouping separated into World areas and gave the leadership for those areas their wrapped attention.

Even more surprisingly, there were no arguments or fights breaking out. They had common purpose and goals. Working towards something they could live with.

~o0o~

Two hours later Carlisle had a huge stack of papers handed to him.

"Rosalie, Esme, please come with me." They followed him into his study.

He sat down behind his desk and motioned for them to take the seats across from him. Now being vampires they had no need to sit or lie down. They could stand stock still for days on end, but sitting helped keep them in a certain mind set they had observed since they started mingling with the human populations.

Carlisle divided the stack of suggestions into 3 stacks. "Now I want you to go through a stack and collate the most mentioned to the least, then we'll go from there.

With in minutes they were all three finished and making a list to compare with each others.

Number One of the Rules was no surprise, "keep the secret that vampires exist" and that the punishment for failure to do so was "the true death". How the true death came and by whom would be visited later.

Number Two was a bit surprising to the three of them. It related to the creation of new Vampires. They were however divided between requiring more to requiring less. That would be another can of worms to be opened, but it appeared it would have to be addressed.

Number Three had to do with area importance in enforcing the Rules and Regulations. The regions wanted final word on that one, but Carlisle felt that was impossible. That needed central say. Another can of worms.

The rest of the suggestions dealt with other very minor subjects and could be addressed later. These first three must be resolved before everyone dispersed back to their countries and world locations.

~o0o~

While Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were going over the suggestions for the Rules another altercation broke out.

Carlisle was called outside once more to attend what was happening.

Emmett, had one Vampire pinned to the ground. There was something wrong with this Vampire and Carlisle couldn't at first figure out what it was.

Almost at the same time, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett said, "She doesn't sparkle!" The female of Hispanic extraction did not even glow let a lone sparkle in the bright sun light.

Maria came running toward Emmett and the female he was holding down screaming, "Estúpido fucking bitch! ¿Qué hiciste con Lucy?" Luckily both Eleazar and Carmen were able to grab Maria before she reached the odd female.

Carlisle walked up to Emmett and his captive. He was able in the bright sun light, to see differences in the flesh of this female and the others standing around. "Well done Emmett, you caught another Face Dancer."

Turning then to Maria, this is in the guise of Lucy?"

Maria spit at the female still struggling in Emmett's grasp "Si mi amigo !"

"Maria I know you're upset, but you must control your passions and temperament, please. We are dealing with a species that seems to hate us and we need to get to the bottom of it.

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

Cullen Rule

Governing Hierarchy

Chapter 7

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

~o0o~

Chapter 7

Esme found Carlisle in his study with his chin resting on his steepled fingers in deep contemplation.

"Worrying about the Face Dancers?" Esme asks as she swings his chair from behind the desk to face her and crawls into his lap putting her arms around his neck.

"No, well yes and no." He smiles at his Mate and kisses her sweetly. "I'm also concerned about how to set up the governing body. We need that in place before we can really decide upon how to enforce the Laws we are to follow." His expression is very thoughtful.

"What ever you decide, it will be the right choice, My Love." Esme extracts herself from Carlisle's lap and turns to leave.

Carlisle catches her hand, "Did you need anything in particular?"

Esme smiles broadly, "No, just wanted to let you know how much I love and trust you." With that she's gone leaving Carlisle to his thoughts.

Sighing, Carlisle opens his desk and takes out a few sheets of paper and an old fashion fountain pen and begins to write.

~o0o~

Carlisle pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket and punched in the numbers for those Vampires he wanted to be in charge of the different sectors of North America. Within 15 minutes the seven he needed to talk to were seated around Carlisle in the Cullen Family room.

Carlisle handed each of them maps of the Northern Hemisphere. If you'll look at these maps I've given you, you'll see that each couple has been assigned areas that I am putting them in charge of. He looked levelly at each one in turn. "Emmett and Rosalie, I'd like you to be in charge of the Western part of the US which will include Alaska, and Hawaii. Emmett, before you say anything, I want the Denali's else where. I will discuss this with them so don't say anything as yet. I'll be making a formal announcement later."

"Now if I may continue, Peter and Charlotte, I need you for the Southern portion of the USA ." Carlisle checked to see if they understood, and continued.

"Garrett and Kate," Carlisle continued, "I'd like you to be in charge of portions of Canada as well as the New England States." The couple looked at their copy of the map that Carlisle had handed them.

Turning to Maria, "You of course Maria I'm asking to be in charge of Mexico and parts of South America. You may choose whom ever you wish to work with you, keeping in mind that I will vet your vetting."

Looking at those in front of him, he continued, "Any questions you may have, I'll hear them later tonight, let's say around midnight. That should give each of you time to decide if you want this responsibility or not. It will also give you a chance to come up with a list of who you want to assist you. I will be depending upon you to uphold your sections in the manner in which you each know I've always said things should be run." Carlisle ending by standing up and waiting for them to file out the door.

~o0o~

Almost from the moment Bella and Edward reach the edge of the forest they took to the trees traveling as close to the tops as they could without being visible should someone be watching from a mountain top. All any observer would have noticed was a pattern of movement that could easily be assigned to a breeze blowing through the tree tops.

They were at the edge of the Quileute Reservation, and settled in for a long stay. Carlisle had not given them any time frame, he knew Edward and Bella would stay as long as they thought there would be anything to observe. As soon as they'd crossed over into what the Wolf Pack considered their land, Bella extended her shield to cover Edward too. She was pretty certain that when covered by this shield their scent wouldn't be an issue, but they couldn't be too sure, and would have to be ready to bolt as the need might present itself.

They didn't have long to wait to test Bella's theory.

A teenage couple found the tree that Bella and Edward were listening from, and began a heavy petting session. Both Edward and Bella became very uncomfortable and silently prayed that the couple would finish what they were about and leave, and soon. Even though Bella and Edward's relationship was far from new, hearing the noises and the scents coming from the couple had the vampires ready to try and make love in the tree tops.

When the Quileute couple left the trees and went their separate ways in the village, Bella filled Edward in on what she'd come to suspect about her shield.

"When I was in the trees that day before the explosion and I over heard those two walking through the trees," Edward nodded so Bella continued, "I didn't think about it at the time, but they should have smelt my scent. Now that either means, they weren't Pack Members, or I was not there as far as they could tell."

Edward's mind was racing. "That explains other things to me. No one has mentioned your wonderful scent since you've been turned, and it's all anyone would go on about before hand, and to me it hasn't changed any." Edward kissed Bella chastely on the top of her head. "You know, I can smell you now. Humm, this is something we'll have to pursue later.

The couple stayed in the trees until the sun was beginning to set, and Edward had over heard no thoughts coming from anywhere in the village that would lead him to believe there were any face dancers in residence currently.

Together Bella and Edward agreed their stake out was a wash and flitted back to their house and to report to Carlisle.

~o0o~

After their report, Carlisle, Edward and Bella were flummoxed as to why there was not a Face Dancer presence on the Reservation.

Finally Edward pointed out the only two other alternatives possible. "One, there are no more Face Dancers in the area, since you caught that last one here, or there are more and they are posing as Vampires."

Carlisle was stroking his lower lip, thinking. "I suspect there are more hiding in our ranks. So I want you two to stay out of sight as much as possible and listen and watch to see if there are any other slip ups by our adversaries."

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

Cullen Rule

Chapter 8

Rules and Regulations for the Vampire World

Summary: The Cullen Family is now the ruler of the Vampire World and there appears to be plots within plots to bring them down. There also has been some new players introduced to the Vampire World.

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

~o0o~

Chapter 8

Carlisle stood with Alice and Edward on the deck behind the Big House waiting. He'd called a meeting with those he'd appointed to become leaders of the New Order, to discuss and finalize the planning he'd been doing with Alice and Edward to make public to the rest of the Vampire World the Rules and Regulations that had been decided upon and the punishments for violation of those Rules and who would be responsible for carrying them out.

Soon everyone that was available assembled below the three Cullens looking expectantly at them.

Carlisle stepped forward and began speaking, "I'm sure you all are anxious to get on with your lives and your new responsibilities. I'll not keep you much longer, as I have more groups coming back to give this information to first hand." He made eye contact with everyone listening to him.

Carlisle continued, "Alice has in her hands lists and maps that she's going to pass out to you. Now before you ask, no it's not finished, but you need something to get started with. You're taking on a huge responsibility, but you'll not be alone. Alice also will give you a sheet that will contain the ip addresses for our offices. For now that's here, but who knows what next week will bring. This ip address is permanent so remember it. We will get email as well as video conferencing using this. One of the plans we have is to develop our own communications system, we could use some suggestions on that, but that's later on."

"Edward has a box that contains cell phones programed to only call one place and receive calls from only one phone number. These are to only be used by you and no one else. You will obtain a phone number that will be made public to all the Vampires in your areas that they can use to contact you with and or leave voice mails. You **will** check your messages frequently. You will need to find a way within your area to spread the word, and you'll need to let us here know what and what that will be in case we're asked."

Now in conclusion," Carlisle spoke again after a momentary pause, "we will work similar to the past government in that Alice, Edward and I will operate as a Triumbrant. However, our major decisions will result from the input we will get from you as Area Heads. I want each Area to have at least two of you working and making decisions for your areas, if you can't agree then contact us. You will keep us informed daily as to what is going on in your areas. This will be done mostly through email, but if you need a video conference, that may be done also. In any event, we'll eventually have weekly area leadership meetings via video conferencing. That way everyone will know what everyone else knows. Hopefully we'll be able to keep problems from developing this way."

"There is just one more item. What we're going to call our 'government'? I'd like some acronym if possible so give it some thought. Get back to us with your ideas. What we've used in the information papers you've been given is just temporary until we come up with something better. Now look over the information sheets. If there are any changes to be made, either write them down before you leave, or send an email letting us know what they should be. Same goes for any suggestions you may have. While we three will be the ultimate decision makers, your input will always be welcomed and listened to.

"Thank you all for your patience." Carlisle, Alice and Edward turned and walked back into the house.

~o0o~

The following is the beginning of the Rules and Regulations for the Vampire World:

The Headquarters for the Vampire World (subject to change) is to consist as follows:

World Leadership is based in The New World:

**The Cullen Family Triumbrant **

Carlisle Cullen (Mated with Esme Cullen)

Edward Cullen (Mated with Isabella Cullen)

Alice Cullen (Mated with Jasper Cullen)

(SPECIAL NOTE: Each Area will have a place referred to as Area Headquarters. All Vampires have the responsibility to find out 1) what the area is in which they are currently/living/visiting 2) who's in charge and 3) where said area headquarters is located, and 4) every vampire needs to check in with said Headquarters upon entering the area. See A_ppendices_ for Area Heads and their locations)

**FUTHER NOTICE**: All Area Leadership has the right to carry out punishments within the area that they are in charge of, this includes, but not limited to, The True Death. (see appendix 1B for description of punishments)

RULES AND REGULATIONS

Keep the Secret that Vampires Exist - Failure to do so is punishable by the True Death -

All Vampires have the right to feed. This must be done discretely, if not done so, that will constitute failure to keep the secret and will be punishable by the True Death.

Creating new Vampires – this should be sanctioned by the Vampire in charge of the area, and the Area Heads will then clear it with The Headquarters for the Vampire World, or HoVW, if it's not sanctioned, both Creator and progeny will be destroyed. When the choice of the human to be transformed is made, he/she should be presented to the Area Heads. After the sanction of Choice then and only then will the transformation be done. After the transformation is completed and the first meal needs to occur the Parent of the newly created vampire will teach her/him how to hunt secretly and how to dispose of the remains. Failure to do this will result in The True Death for both Parent and child.

**SPECIAL NOTICE**

The Vampire World needs to recruit scientists who are willing try to develop a substance that will nourish Vampires. This new food substitute, will be made available to all and allow the selection of the human food source to be accomplished with more discretion. These scientists must be willing to undergo the Transformation. All of the above rules and regulations will be followed to the letter. Failure to do so will result in the True Death for Creator and Progeny.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

Appendix 1A

World Areas Locations

**North America** - World Headquarters **-** **The Cullen Family Triumbrant **( currently located in Washington State )

Western USA: Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Western Section of the US including Alaska, and Hawaii. Located in Seattle Washington

Southern USA Peter and Charlotte Cullen (Location Mobile, Alabama)

Midwestern States plus portions of Canada known as Saskatchewan, Manitoba and Ontario - Garrett and Kate Cullen

Northeast plus Quebec, Newfoundland, Labrador, Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia – Mary and Randell Cullen (Location New York City)

Canada: Yukon, Northwest Territories, Nunavut, British Columbia, Alberta

Mexico and Central America – Maria Cullen and partner (to be announced later) Location Mexico City

**Europe** (Please note this is not completed as yet. When all arrangements for heads of areas have been made, an updated version will follow)

Russia – Tanya Denali-Cullen and partner (TBA) with Headquarters in Moscow

Spain and Portugal – Eleazar and Carmen Cullen - Location Madrid

United Kingdom -

Appendix 1B

**Methods of Punishment**:

**True Death** to be accomplished by fire. Ashes are to be scattered to the Four Winds.

**Removal of limbs**. The number to be removed is entirely up to the Area Leadership. The Vampire being punished by limb removal will be kept within the headquarters building of the Area Leadership. Those removed limbs to be stored in a separate area secret to all but the Leadership so they may be reattached when the term of punishment is completed.

~o0o~ ~o0o~~o0o~

There was some discussion between the assembled members, but no one seemed to wish to add anything to the listings right then and there.

Carlisle spoke once more, "If there are no immediate discussions, then please take this information and your cell phones and go back to your assigned areas. Please remember to contact us anytime. Rest assured, we will contact you too."

With this, Carlisle dismissed the assembled new heads of the Vampire World and they departed for their respective areas.

Alice and Edward waited for their father to go back into the house, and followed him in.

Alice spoke first. "I didn't see anything to make me think that any of them would fight with us over anything. In fact, the future looked exceedingly good, for once." Alice laughed, "That in it's self worried me!"

Edward was nodding in agreement. "I didn't hear anything that could be considered negative. In fact, all the thoughts were hopeful. The only other thing I was hearing was the dread about the Face Dancers."

"Well, I'm happy you both are in agreement about this group. We have until tomorrow to set up for the next group. Why don't you two grab your mates and and go hunt? We'll pick it up when you get back." Carlisle headed off to find his mate. He missed her awfully and knew that Edward and Alice must be missing theirs also.

Before anyone could have blinked, Bella and Jasper were beside Alice and Edward, and then out the door and into the forest.

**~o0o~**

A/N: Need your help to come up with a good acronym for the new rulers of the Vampire World. Seriously, I need your help with this. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Cullen Rule

Chapter 9

A New World Order

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons, eventually.

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

A/N: My thanks to those of you who submitted names for the New Vampire Rulership.

A/N2: I've been asked what Cullen Rule has to do with Edward's Addiction? How can it be a sequel? Cullen Rule does pick up pretty much where Edward's Addiction left off. It's not so much about Edward and Bella, currently, so maybe that's what's confusing. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you. The Idea behind EA wasn't the citrus or the awfully violent way Bella was being treated, but it was more about the "humanizing" of Edward Cullen through the love Bella had for him. I hope this clears up any misconceptions, and that you aren't too disappointed.

~o0o~

Chapter 9

"I've called you all here to tell you the name that's been decided upon for our Rulership of the Vampire World." Carlisle eyed each one of his family and extended family members, teasing them a little. It worked.

"Well, tell us what it is Carlisle" piped up Emmett who had no patience at all.

Chuckling, "Well, it's between NOVA (New Order Vampire Authority), COVEN (Cullen Organization of Vampire Enforcement Network),CLAN (Cullen Legislative Authority Network)" and NVWO (New Vampiric World Order).

"Don't keep us in suspense Carlisle. What is it?" Emmett was so easy to goad.

"NOVA is the one I think bests fits."

"I like it" bellowed Emmett. "Now can I go get something to eat?"

The rest of the group all nodded their approval of the choice.

"Now when we finish with the naming of the area heads, and publish it in it's entirety, we can let everyone know so we all can start using the name." Carlisle was pleased with himself.

"Ehm, maybe we should send out a text and an email to everyone we can now so everyone will start using the correct name?" Bella hesitatingly offered.

"You have a valid point Bella. What do the rest of you think? Take a moment before you speak your minds." Carlisle really liked that Bella was speaking up now. She was Edward's mate and that had it's privileges since Edward was officially second in command now. It had been that way always, but only those within the immediate family knew it. Now the whole of the vampire world would know.

"Carlisle, I have a question, not related to what's already been said however." It was Rosalie, who never spoke up in family meetings.

"What is it Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"Why is the last name of all those in charge of areas posted as 'Cullen'?" she asked.

"Good one. I think you're the only one who's caught that Rose." Carlisle beamed at her.

"I wanted the rest of the Vampire World to know these were members of our family and therefore had more pull than someone who was not a Cullen." Carlisle confided.

Rose seemed to let it soak in and then nodded her agreement.

~o0o~

"Embry, what the _hell_ are we doing out here?" Jacob huffed to his friend.

Jacob Black and his friend Embry Call were miles away and at least a mile up from the reservation. They were heading to a cave that Embry had found and kept concealed as a retreat.

"I found something the other day when I was on patrol and I wanted to show it to you before I told the Chief about it. I think it has to do with those Face Dancers."

Jacob's whole demeanor changed on hearing that. As Under Chief it was part of his duties to go places and do thing that Chief Ateara wasn't capable of doing any longer. "Why didn't you tell this before Embry. Damn son, I would have come quicker with less complaints too!."

"Honestly Jake I was afraid I'd be over heard and we can't be too careful since we don't know who might be a Face Dancer!" Embry sensibly answered. "Oh there's what I'm looking for, up there. It's a cave, can you see it now?"

Jacob Black strained his eyes and thought maybe he could see a cave entrance, but he couldn't be sure. "What's in there Embry?"

"Signs Jacob. Signs, that someone's been living in there. I didn't want to stick around by myself, even if I was in wolf form. Those fuckers scare the shit outta me!" Embry replied.

When they reached the cave entrance, Embry removed the tree branches that were covering it and motioned for Jacob to proceed himself into the cave.

Once they were in, Embry told Jacob to stand still and he'd find the lamp he'd found in here before and light it. Jacob heard Embry moving around the cave searching for the lamp.

The next think Jacob knew, his skull was crushed and as he lay dying on the floor of the cave, Jacob saw Embry's body waver and shift, changing into himself, Jacob Black. That was the last thing Jacob Black saw before he died of a crushed skull.

New Jacob Black kicked the dead Jacob Black to the back of the cave with the pretty much decomposed body of Embry Call.

~o0o~

AEN: The name that I picked to use came from Team Switzerland Mom and a special mention to Dana Lynn. Thank you so much ladies. Readers such as yourselves are wonderful and joys to those of us who write.


	10. Chapter 10

Cullen Rule

Chapter 10

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

~o0o~

Previously_: _

_The next thing Jacob knew, his skull was crushed and as he lay dying on the floor of the cave, Jacob saw Embry's body waver and shift, changing into himself, Jacob Black. That was the last thing Jacob Black saw before he died of a crushed skull._

_New Jacob Black kicked the dead Jacob Black to the back of the cave with the pretty much decomposed body of Embry Call._

~o0o~

Chapter 10

"Jake is that you?" Billy called from the back of their small house. "Can you come help me get into my wheel chair, please?"

Billy listened hard to see if he'd really heard someone come in or not. When Jacob didn't answer right away, Billy struggled again with the wheel chair to get it into the right position. By the time he'd managed to get it right, he was covered with a sheet of sweat. _Where was that damned boy? He knows I can't navigate so well with this and I need to get into the kitchen to fix us something for dinner_. Billy wheeled himself out of his tiny bedroom, down the short hall and into the living area of his small house.

Sitting on the couch, with his head cocked to one side watching Billy struggle was the Jacob copy, but Billy thought it was his son, for about a full minute.

"Who the hell are you? You're not my son. Oh, you're a damned Face Dancer aren't you. Where is my son?" Billy shot these questions at the Jacob copy, who only sat there and watched Billy.

Billy knew his son was dead and that he was probably going to die soon now also. Why did the Face Dancers hate everyone so much?

That thought was barely finished before the Jacob copy was off the couch and behind Billy snapping his neck quickly.

"_Your son is dead old man, just like you are now. However, you're going to play your part even yet."_ The Jacob copy thought dryly

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Jacob's copy carried the very dead Billy Black up to the same cave where his sons' body was hidden.

~o0o~

"Bella, where are you?" Edward called for the 10th time. Somehow she'd managed to get ahead of him while they were racing through the forest. She was shielding herself from him, again. _Great! Bella's going to jump out a tree and wrestle me to the forest floor any moment now._

This was the first time off they'd had together and she was hiding from him.

They were running out of time. Time was such a precious commodity these days.

Edward's duties kept him glued to Carlisle's side as Second in Command of the entire Vampire World. It wasn't something Edward had sought out. He did it because Carlisle needed his help. There was so much to do and because Bella had learned so rapidly how to control her gift, she'd become very valuable to Carlisle, but not always by Edward's side.

Bella and Jasper were spending a great deal of time setting up security. She was necessary because she was able to hide Jasper's presence as well as her own. They could sit up in the tree tops and watch first hand, and also while camera's were being installed around it kept their locations secret from prying eyes. Thanks to Bella's gift, they now had camera surveillance hundreds of miles in all directions.

But today, both Bella and Edward, had been given a day off. Just for the two of them to be alone and enjoy each other. _So where was Bella?_

"_Edward. I'm up here. I've found something that you need to see."_ It was Bella's mind speaking to Edward's.

Edward came to the base of a mountain, and looked up, _"Yes, up here about half way, in the large rocky section." _ Bella's mind spoke again to Edward.

In a flash, Edward was up the mountains side, and found Bella just where she said she was. "What did you find, Love?" Edward asked as he slipped his arms around Bella's waist.

"_There's a cave in there Edward, you need to go inside and look at what's inside. You can't miss the reek coming out of it. Just hold your breath. No, I'm not going in there again."_ Edward disentangled himself from Bella and followed to where she was pointing.

~o0o~

"Carlisle, don't argue with me, please. You really need to see this for yourself, but you can't tell anyone where you're going. You never know who's listening. Just follow our scent. Both Bella and I will be waiting for you." Edward disconnected his call to Carlisle. Both he and Bella, sat down on the rocks and tried to believe and understand what it was they had found.

Minutes later, Carlisle appeared on the mountain side. He followed Edward and Bella to the caves entrance. Bella stayed outside while both Carlisle and Edward went inside.

About ten minutes passed before they emerged back into the fresh air.

"Well, now we know what happened to Marie's Lucy." Edward said very quietly.

"Those other three were Embry Call, Jacob Black and Billy Black." Carlisle sighed heavily. "Edward, what you think we should do. Do we share this with the Quileute and the others? Who do we tell, who don't we tell?"

"We should definitely tell the Quileute, but all of them together, just to see who's missing. And as for the rest of our family and area heads, yeah, they should know too, but I'm at a loss as to how we should tell everyone. How do we know who's real and who's a copy?" Edward ran both hand through his hair. Bella slipped her arm around his waist.

Carlisle was nodding and of course, Edward knew what he was thinking.

Bella, mean while spoke very softly to Edward. "Shouldn't Maria at least know for sure what happened to Lucy. They were mated you know."

"We will tell her, but how and when? That's the question." Edward turned to his mate. "I'm sorry, Love. Doesn't look like we get to have our day off. You stay with me though. I don't want you out of my sight until we get this Face Dancer problem settled."

Carlisle turned to both of them and spoke rapidly. "We need to get back to the house and tell our immediate family and area heads to never go anywhere alone with anyone. Make sure there are always at least three even four trusted people around. I think there is only one Face Dancer here now, and it appears he's working the reservation right now, but we must keep each other safe. When we get back to the house, you two disappear into your rooms and don't come out until the morning." Carlisle's smile was warm and affectionate.

Carlisle took off down the mountain side with Bella and Edward on his heels.

The three of them were back at the house within minutes. Eyebrows were raised by the returning trio. No one had even seen Carlisle leave, and to say Jasper was pissed was an understatement.

"Carlisle, just where the hell have you been and why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere!" Jasper was all up in Carlisle's face.

Bella giggled and Edward smiled broadly.

"Jasper calm down." Carlisle said.

"I asked him to not tell anyone he was leaving because we don't know who we really can trust now days, and Bella discovered something while we were out that Carlisle needed to see." Edward explained to Jasper.

"But," Jasper sputtered. Edward held up his hands.

"Take a breath, let me finish." Edward told Jasper. By the time he'd finished telling what they'd found, Jasper was livid.

"No one, and I mean no one, leaves the house without having at least four or five others with them from now on." Carlisle informed Jasper. There was no argument from him either.

"Now all we need to do is figure out just how to tell everyone what we've found."

"I do have pictures that I took on my phone" Bella offered.

The three male vampires turned at looked at Bella.

"Let's see!" Jasper all but ripped the phone from Bella's fingers. "Ooops, sorry Bella."

Together they looked at the grizzly pictures on Bella's phone of the decomposing bodies, and of the broken and charred limbs that had once been Lucy.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Cullen Rule

Chapter 11

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

~o0o~

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

"_I do have pictures that I took on my phone" Bella offered._

_The three male vampires turned at looked at Bella._

"_Let's see!" Jasper all but ripped the phone from Bella's fingers. "Ooops, sorry Bella."_

_Together they looked at the grizzly pictures on Bella's phone of the decomposing bodies, and of the broken and charred limbs that had once been Lucy_.

~o0o~

Jasper who is usually cucumber cool was very agitated, which is not good for those around him. He's broadcasting his feeling and it's only with Bella's quick intervention, that a melt down of the entire Cullen family is adverted.

"Jasper, I'm putting my shield around you. You're about to explode and it's affecting everyone in and around the house" Bella whispers to him.

Looking very contrite, Jasper lowers his head and forces himself to relax. "I'm sorry everyone" he whispers.

Alice taking a deep breath, puts her arms around his waist and pulls him to her, "What's wrong Jasper?"

"It's okay now Bella, you can remove your shield from me. I'm controlled now." Looking to Alice, Jasper starts to explain. "If the Face Dancers can so easily infiltrate the Packs with all their gifts, we..." looking around the room, "...we need to be especially careful. Not everyone has a gift that will detect something is not right about another."

Jasper's explanation sobers all of the Cullen's.

~o0o~

Carlisle takes out his cell phone and makes the call to the Chief of the Quileute's.

"Chief Ateara, I have some very disturbing information for you."

Carlisle listens.

"Can you talk right now?"

Carlisle listens again.

Nodding, "Are you alone?"

Carlisle speaks rapidly into his phone, "That's not so good." then continues, "Who's in the house with you, or closest to you right now?" Carlisle listens.

"You need to make sure you are not alone at all until we have this Face Dancer problem solved and taken care of...no listen, Bella and Edward made a grisly discover this morning while they were out hunting."

"Yes...listen, we need to show you some pictures and it'd be best if you'd meet us in the woods somewhere between in no man's land, yes, now, in the next few minutes. Meanwhile, do not be alone with only one other person, make sure you have at least a half dozen around you at all times...you'll understand once you see what we have to show you." Carlisle listens to Chief Ateara a moment.

"Yes, I know. It's something better seen and not broadcasted through a cell phone." nodding again, "Yes, fine, in five minutes then. Oh yes, be sure to bring Jacob Black and or Billy Black with you. They need to see this also. That's fine Chief, in five minutes then."

Carlisle closes his phone and pockets it. Everyone is looking at him expectantly, "We're to meet them at the same place we found Sam and Emily's bodies."

As one, the Cullen's move through the house to the back door and assemble in the yard, then moving again as one, run to the appointed meeting place.

~o0o~

Quill Ateara sighed heavily. He didn't like having to meet with so many vampires again, but at least Carlisle suggested he bring a number of his pack members with him to the meeting.

Pocketing his phone, he walks wearily into his tiny living room, which is made even smaller by the four pack members sitting and standing around.

"Good thing you four are here, call Jacob and Billy and get them over here pronto...I want Leah and Seth Clearwater here also, now." Being the Chief, he needn't explain why he wanted to see everyone.

Phones are whipped out and numbers called.

Within minutes, Leah and Seth come running up to the front of the house where the Chief, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Collin Littlesea and Joshua Uley are waiting. Moments later Jacob Black joins them.

"What's up?" Jacob inquires.

The Chief give no explanation but asks, "Where's your father?"

Jacob replies, "He's not feeling well and is asleep." Pointedly he does not offer to go get his father.

Sighing heavily Chief Ateara says, "No, he's not necessary. Let's go. We're meeting the Cullens again. Same place where we found Sam and Emily." He offered no further explanation.

Together, they all head toward the specified clearing.

~o0o~

The Cullen's are first to enter the clearing and form a loose semi circle on their side. Moments later, the Pack members enter and mirror the Cullen's.

Carlisle steps forward and is met by Chief Ateara in the apex of the two species.

Carlisle simply hands Bella's phone to the Chief, showing the picture of the three dead pack members as well as the pieces of Lucy in the cave.

Quill Ateara freezes. Looks up at Carlisle, then hands the phone back to Carlisle and then questions, "You saw this with your own eyes?"

"Yes" Carlisle responds.

"I see." Quill says flatly. He then turns to his pack. "Jacob, I think you need to see this also since you are the under chief.

Hesitantly, Jacob takes the cell phone into his large hands. His whole body begins to shake as if he's going to phase into his wolf shape, but that's not what happens.

The whole clearing silently gasps as what had been Jacob Black just moments before is now Billy Black, now Embry Call, then Jacob Black once more in rapid succession.

The Vampires are quicker to act than the Pack members present. They surround the Jacob Black copy. It's a good thing too because the Jacob Black copy lunges for Quill Ateara.

There is a great deal of snarling and growling as well as human yelling and crying coming from the Pack members.

It's Leah Clearwater that's the first to figure out what's happened and calls everyone to order. She's the next ranking blood line to assume Jacob's now vacated position on the inner council. Jacob is dead. That's the only way it's possible. Billy Black is dead also, and they now realize that Embry Call must also be dead.

"The Vampire Clan is innocent of any wrong doing." Leah's voice rings out over those gathered in the clearing. "Jacob and Billy Black are dead as is Embry Call."

The Pack members present who have shifted into their Wolf persona's howl mournfully.

Chief Ateara scrubs his hand over his old face, then looks at Carlisle. "So who takes care of this monster?"

Before anyone can utter another word, the Jacob copy spits out, "You're all going to die! You Pack members think you are so high and mighty. Protector of the People! Bull Shit. All you do is squabble about who's going to do what and when. You never take any action. You should have destroyed the Vampires years ago. Just as my ancestors should have done hundreds of years ago. But they were weak, just as you are weak! You should kill every vampire in the World!"

Edward was having a difficult time being around this Face Dancer. The vitriol in its' thoughts is mind numbing and terrifying. Squinting, he whispered to Carlisle what the Face Dancer was thinking while speaking.

Carlisle's eyebrows rose almost to his hair line in surprise.

"Seriously?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Yes." Edward mumbled back to Carlisle then turned to Bella.

"Sweetheart, would you please cover me. My heads about to burst...I'll tell you later. Please?" Edward smiled at his beautiful mate. Within seconds Edward felt better and moved to put his arms around her once again.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Chief, we have another matter to discuss. Something rather urgent."

~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

Cullen Rule

Chapter 12

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

~o0o~

_Previously:_

_Carlisle's eyebrows rose almost to his hair line in surprise._

"_Seriously?" Carlisle asked Edward. _

"_Yes." Edward mumbled back to Carlisle then turned to Bella. _

"_Sweetheart, would you please cover me. My head's about to burst...I'll tell you later. Please?" Edward smiled at his beautiful mate. Within seconds Edward felt better and moved to put his arms around her once again._

_Carlisle cleared his throat, "Chief, we have another matter to discuss. Something rather urgent."_

~o0o~

Chapter 12

_Mythology:_

_Once upon a time...there was a tribe of shape shifters who's members discovered that they could shift into anyone or anything they set their minds to. Over time, their skills became valuable to others who needed information. Just how valuable it was would be based upon what they'd be required to use their talents for._

_As with their shape shifting brothers, they came into contact with The Cold Ones or vampires, when a band of nomad vampires happened upon the shape shifters village. _

_The contact did not end well for the tribe. _

_The story that was passed down from the few that survived that meeting, was that one of the hand full changed into the visage of a vampire. It was the first time that a member of their tribe had attempted that shift._

_All was fine until the vampire the shifter was imitating happened to come back. That's when the name of Face Dancer was given to that tribe of shifters. That shift was the cause for Face Dancers killing the ones being copied from then on so there would (be) nothing to give the Face Dancer away._

_Four of the surviving shifters, managed to get away by going into the territory of another village of shape shifters, and begged for help to kill the marauding vampires. _

_They were refused._

_Thus began the war between the Face Dancers and Vampires as well as the Face Dancers against other tribes of Shape Shifters. Their grief for their decimated tribe continued for a thousand years. _

_Every time the number of Face Dancers reached a certain amount, they'd go out for revenge, regardless of the fact that those that had been destroyed were long dead, and the Shape Shifters who refused to join with the Face Dancers to avenge their dead, were long dead themselves. _

_The hatred lived now in the very bones of the Face Dancers. Every time they'd come across a tribe of Shifters, they'd would kill as many of them as they possibly could and then move on feeling they'd exacted their revenge for the time being. _

_Whenever Face Dancers would find vampires, they would infiltrate, get some unsuspecting Vampire alone and then destroy them, one at a time. _

At the discovery by present day Face Dancers that a clan of vampires had made a peace treaty with a tribe of Shape Shifters, they all became incensed.

A blood vow was taken among the tribe to destroy not only the vampires but the entire tribe of shape shifters who sided with the blood suckers.

Three Face Dancers were sent to the Quileute lands which boarded on the lands claimed by the vampire clan. The plan was to get the vampires to blame the Quileute for the destruction of the vampires and the Quileute to blame the vampires for the murders of the the Shape Shifters.

The plan would have worked except for a Vampire from Mexico who'd had dealings with a Face Dancer before. Maria's past experience alerted the Vampire Clan how to tell if one of them had been copied.

Faced Dancer copies did not glitter in the sunlight.

But that was of little consequence now because every last living Face Dancer was on the way to attack the Cullen's and the Quileute. They may not get all of them, but they'd take their toll.

This was what Edward had heard from the Face Dancer that copied Jacob Black.

~o0o~

"There are more of these creatures out there, and they all hate us?" Chief Ateara shook his head, "Why?"

Edward very quickly relayed the story he'd gotten from the Face Dancers mind as to why there was so much hatred directed towards the Quileute.

"But that was so long ago. To live with that much hate..." shaking his old shaggy head, "Okay. So when will they be here and what can we do?"

Carlisle shrugged, "We don't know. Do any of your legends tell you anything?"

"I think I remember reading something a long time ago. I need to go back and read our Tribal Legends and see if I can find it," Lea Clearwater spoke up. "I'll need to go back to the Council House and locate it."

Leah started to leave, but Carlisle stopped her. "Leah, it's not safe for any of us to be alone. Take several of your people with you, and you can have a couple of mine too if you'd like."

Leah grinned at Carlisle, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen Mr. C." She was followed out of the clearing by her brother and two others.

"It would be much safer if we all stayed together" Carlisle suggest to the Chief.

"As distasteful as that will be to my people, I'm afraid that you are correct, Carlisle."

The Chief directed those remaining Quileute to go back to the reservation and gather up the rest of the families, tents, food and anything else that would be needed for an extended camp out and to bring it all back to this spot.

"Remember, no one is ever alone with less than three other people. These Face Dancers are cowards and will only act if they are alone with someone.

So it was that once again, the Vampires and the Shape Shifters would join forces against a common enemy.

~o0o~


	13. Chapter 13

Cullen Rule

Chapter 13

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

Warning: Very adult material. "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

~o0o~

Chapter 13

"What can I get you two? Coffee?" The gum chewing waitress asks.

"Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you." A burly man answered and his eyes slid from the waitress back to his equally burly companion. Both men are clad in large plaid shirts and blue jeans that are either artfully ripped or actually worn over time of hard use. "What should we do first? Scout out the Quileute, or the Cullens?" Burley man number one asks in a hushed voice.

"We were given strict instructions to do nothing but 'blend in' with the population and keep our ears and eyes open. Won't be too long. The others should be here in the next day or so." This was the second man speaking, maybe a little louder than the other man.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm itching to get into some action. We've waited so long for this. I want to get it over with." The first burly man's fists were clinching and unclinching as he spoke.

~o0o~

A tall Native youth, who's been sitting in the booth behind them, stands and makes his way to the back of the restaurant.

The burly man number one, without a moment's hesitation, stands and follows the Native toward the back.

Two more Natives stand, toss money on the table top for their snacks and follow burly man number one and their table companion toward the back.

Joshua Uley is standing at the urinal when he hears the door open and a large man comes to stand next to Josh. Joshua is uncomfortable and does not fully understand why, when the door opens again, and Leah and Seth step inside.

"Leah, what the fuck?!" Joshua spits out.

"Oh get over yourself Josh. I've seen it before. Come on. We've been told to come home." Leah answers curtly.

The young people leave the men's room and continue down the hallway to the exit door. They stroll casually up to the forest line. As soon as they are within its darkness Leah pulls her cell phone and punched in Chief Ateara's number. When he answered she reports what they have just over heard. They are instructed to get their asses back to the camp site and now. She closed her phone and puts it back into her pocket.

Fading further into the forest, they strip, shift and run all the way back to the camp site.

~o0o~

Leah, Seth and Joshua are standing with their Chief, Carlisle, Alice and Edward Cullen listening intently to what the three young Native American's are relaying once again.

"I thought one of us should have stayed back and watched them" huffs Josh.

"No, you did the right thing by coming back here. It's not safe out there for just a few of us at a time now. We can call the Diner and someone there will be able to tell us if they're still there, or if they saw which direction they took if they're not still there.

~o0o~

Jasper is sitting in front of multiple computer screens updating the current situation with the Face Dancers and the peril they've presented to, not only the Vampire World, but other Native tribes.

Liam and Siobhan have reported that they've been attacked by a pair of Face Dancers, but dealt with them easily enough – but only because of the non-sparkle ability in the Sunshine.

Benjamin and Tia have also reported attacks by a couple of very well trained fighters.

"It appears that we are all under attack to some degree. Just keep vigilant and report all sightings. I'm going to have a live feed from the temporary camp grounds in the hopes that when the attack comes, everyone will be able to witness the event. Please be safe and continue to report all sightings and confrontations with this new threat. Does anyone else have anything to say or report aside from Face Dancers?" Jasper pauses and waits for someone to speak up, but those he's got on line with him as quiet. "Then, Jasper, signing off. Next update in 12 hours or sooner."

He reaches over and disconnects but leaves the channels open for instant contact with everyone around the World.

Standing, Jasper grabs the backpack that contains 10 web cams along with coils of wire that will connect them all and the necessary boxes for the wifi to work from the cameras to the main computer and satellites orbiting connecting the Vampire Nation. They had been launched just last week under the mantle of The World Health Organization. They function for that group, but the main focus was for NOVA.

Moments later Jasper enters the makeshift camp site shadowed by Adam, Casey and Doug who've been newly recruited from the Seattle area, after rigorous screening.

Alice immediately flits to Jasper's side, leaning into him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hummm, I've missed you." Alice sighs

"I've missed you too, My Love." Jasper responds.

Edward laughs, "Get a room, you two!"

Everyone joins in with the laugh, the enormity of the times being lightened only slightly, but it is a relief to find a moment of happiness.

Jasper and Alice go back to where Carlisle is standing with Edward and Bella, to report what's been going on around the Vampire World.

"We really need to find out what the numbers are we are dealing with and just how many of them are spread out around the world, as well as just exactly where they are spread out." Carlisle is stating the obvious.

"If we can catch one who's privy to that information, I should be able to hear it in their thoughts.

~o0o~

Jasper, along with his crew are installing the web cameras in the trees, when a commotion is heard coming through the trees.

Moments later, a throng of what can only be Face Dancers, breaks into the clearing surround the temporary camp grounds, wielding axes and various other cutting tools.

Several of the Quileute have already gone down.

Jasper hits the switch that will allow real time display of the camp grounds, then leaps from the tree he was working in, down onto the backs of three Face Dancers. The three face Jasper and what he sees almost prevents him from defending himself.

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 14

Cullen Rule

Chapter 14

Summary: The Cullen Family have become the rulers of the Vampire World. Follow them in their struggle to maintain that leadership along with the trials that face each of the Cullen Family to retain who they are individually within the family group. Canon paring but attitudes differ somewhat from canon. Some lemons.

Ms. Meyers owns all things Twilight. These characters and story line are mine.

~o0o~

Previously:

_Jasper, along with his crew are installing the web cameras in the trees, when a commotion is heard coming through the trees._

_Moments later, a throng of what can only be Face Dancers, breaks into the clearing surround the temporary camp grounds, wielding axes and various other cutting tools._

_Several of the Quileute have already gone down._

_Jasper hits the switch that will allow real time display of the camp grounds, then leaps from the tree he was working in, down onto the backs of three Face Dancers. The three face Jasper and what he sees almost prevents him from defending himself._

~o0o~

Chapter 14

Circling around Jasper is one of himself and two of Alice.

Out of the corner of his eye Jasper can see Alice battling herself and Jasper is torn between defending himself and going to Alice's aid. The biggest battle is his logic with his emotional need to protect his mate.

Logic wins however.

Jasper easily destroys the three Face Dancers surrounding him allowing him to immediately run to Alice's side to help her. He stops, staring because he's not certain which is his love and mate.

~o0o~

It's become very apparent that the entire Vampire population in the clearing are fighting with themselves or their mates...except for Bella. She alone is not being copied and there are six tall Native American's circling Bella.

Edward has finally destroyed the three Face Dancers that were threatening him and rushes to Bella's side. Together they make short work of the six going after Bella.

"Bella Love, you have to concentrate and put your shield over the entire clearing so we can tell who's real and who's not." Edward yells to her. "I'll keep them off you so you can do this."

Edward stands guard to keep Bella safe while she extends her Shield.

Soon, it becomes apparent who the Face Dancers are.

Within minutes, forty Native American strangers are laying dead in the clearing, with only five Quileute injured but not seriously.

~o0o~

Sometime later after all the bodies have been cleared away, there's time for going over what happened in the battle.

Edward shares what he'd heard in the Face Dancers minds that this had been their all out attack with hopes of destroying all the vampires and Quileute tribe members. The moving of all the villagers into the clearing with the Cullen vampires is what saved the tribe.

There is a very sad note however. The only adult face dancers living are those left with the children, and there were only a hand full of children at that. The exact location of the Face Dancer's home land is known now to Edward and he'll only give that information to Carlisle and Chief Ateara.

It is decided amongst the Quileute population that a journey to the Face Dancer's homeland is necessary and the surviving children be adopted into their tribe and taught how to shift into Wolves, if they wish to learn that form of Shifting.

For now, however, the Quileute need to mourn and honor their dead, afterward there will be plenty of time to bring the Face Dancer children back with them to their reservation.

~o0o~

Jasper in his capacity of Security chief has decided to leave the cameras he'd placed in the trees around the clearing where the impromptu campgrounds had been during the Face Dancer threat. He and Carlisle, Edward and Alice have agreed that there is a need for more video coverage around the Cullen property, so very quietly, cameras are placed in the trees in the surrounding five miles of the property.

Chief Ateara seeks Carlisle out. "This is very difficult for me to admit, Carlisle, but we would not have survived without your help." He extends his right hand toward Carlisle, which is met with Carlisle's own hand. They shake. And a general murmur of ascent passes through the Quileute population.

"There are only two things left to do now, Chief," Leah Clearwater offers.

"Yes. We must return home and honor our dead." Chief Ateara nods. "Carlisle, if you'll forgive us?"

"Of course Chief." Carlisle smiles.

"Do you require any help with say, heavy lifting?" Emmett bounds up to the Chief giving him a moment of panic.

Carlisle places his palm on Emmett's chest shaking his head.

Turning back to the Chief, "We'll see you all again soon, and do not hesitate to ask for our help, any time.

Edward let out a shrill whistle and all of the vampires in the clearing took that as their signal to return to the Cullen house.

~o0o~

Sometime later that night, Bella and Edward are walking through the forest looking for a meal. They are holding hands and bumping into each other every so often.

Bella suddenly stops, pulling Edward around sharply back into her.

"What's up Love?" Edward asks raising his eyebrows.

Bella catching Edward off balance, pushes him backwards onto the ground where she falls on top of him and immediately begins to cover him with kisses.

The forest around the couple hears nothing but the sounds of lips brushing on lips and ripping clothing.

For now, all is quiet on the Cullen front. That is until the next crisis happens under Cullen Rule.

The End

~o0o~

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience: John-Mark and Susan

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. I may revisit at some point with outtakes, but right now, the characters have left the building. Thank you so much for your support and your reviews and PM's to me. They mean the absolute world! If you'd like to give me suggestions for either future outtakes or one from the past, I'll happily take them under advisement and will happily give you credit. Again, thank you all so much.


End file.
